herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Clear (Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures)
|enemies = |type of hero = Magical Monarch Leader}} Christine Clarus Skylar Glacial who is known as Crystal Clear for short, and her royalty name Queen Diamond '''is a supporting character in series '''Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures aka TMRA. that will make their eventual appearance in the canonical storyline. They will start to be a supportive spirit appearing through deep-sky blue-based shiny, hard, surfaced objects, they will be destined to be revived and the undead from a magical diamond formed by a pack of Deck of Playing cards found by Malik Magistral. Appearance Crystal Clear appears to be obtain protected monarch emperor metal coverings with blue/grey/etc. Also having red gloves. She shares similar traits with her mother Ava Glacial. Despite her father Lucian Glacial having a more darker grayish fur tone. She seems to be fraternal with her younger sister Icelynn. similar to Eartha Regere and Betula Segare. Personality She is laid back and very protective of Icelynn since that's her sister. She always wants to make sure her sister despite being an outlaw is okay and unhurt. Always stow away her criminal sibling out of danger. History After 198X to 199X, when the Glacials were fighting with Leo Grummel and his relatives, it all escalated to a mysterious man organizing a group of Leo Grummel's former Mafia/Gang blackmailing them forcing them into wearing grey shock collars that glow red to go on with their missions like to abduct Crystal Clear and her Daughter or fight Calvin Sharp Keen. These collars would turn them into aggravated Canine Doggos. The mysterious man would end up leading the group into kidnapping Crystal Clear and her younger sister Alice Glacial. This would lead to the events of Crystal Clear being brutally killed while having the events of Alice Glacial saved by Calvin Keen who would be the eventual villain who would eventually become Cactivil thanks to the works of the aggressive Canine Doggos. Semi-Posthumous Aftermath Due to her death, that was when an uprise of Feline Cattas and Canine Doggos. This would lead to almost a posthumous aftermath with the Glacials being sad and mourning for their daughter's death while being conflicted with Alice Glacial working for The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. hosted by Time Zone who merely resembles the mysterious man Harold Hater who inspired him to work on the organization but would be a different person with Harold Hater seemingly being stabbed by a sword spear by the Brumals the Glacial's army leading to the Glacials being more resentful back at Leo Grummel. How It All Began Much like with the works of a purple figure named "Invisible Friend", Crystal Clear is introduced in the series as a blue spirit who would be a minor yet supporting influential character in the story assisting and guiding the protagonist Malik Magistral throughout the series. Eventually leading up to the events where Magistral finds the Deck of Playing Cards and resurrect her while working with her friends that would be her future team members once they meet again. Relationships Relatives: * The Glacials - Parents * Alice Glacial - Daughter Friends: * Malik Magistral - Ally * Olaf Kleine - Ally * Daray Darcus - Ally * Leo Grummel - Situational Rival for the start but then eventual Ally * Red Ruby - Ally; Eventual Love Interest * Green Envy - Ally * Orange Citrine - Ally Enemies: * Cactivil - Former Love Interest; Close Friend: On & Off Rival * Icelynn - Younger Sister; Situational On & Off Rival * Overshadow - Rival * Time Zone - Rival * Whiteware - Rival Media/Trivia * Crystal Clear's name is a direct reference towards the phrase "Crystal Clear". * Crystal is the oldest daughter of the Glacials being over Icelynn her younger sister who is the secondary well opposed main antagonist in Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures. * Crystal Clear was going to not be in the story until the story had too many conflicting and confusing parts where the Glacials were still unthankful for the vigilant acts from Calvin and Time Zone that had saved Alice. With Crystal Clear being added for add a tragic death of the family of the Glacials, all of it had added up to the Glacials' resentment and outrage against Calvin and Time Zone for interfering with their vigilantism. Giving the understandable confrontation that makes more sense and adds up to the Glacials' villainous rage and eventual breakdown. * Crystal Clear's design may be parallel with YouTuber Cristali. In spite, of the similarities and recognizable design inspiration, Crystal Clear is a fictional character based upon the design. But they share a more different story than Cristali. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Monarchs Category:Knights Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Big Good Category:Brutes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Fictionalized